Distortion of an electric field at a termination of a conventional 66 kV to 500 kV AC high voltage and ultra-high voltage, ±10 kV to ±500 kV DC cross-linked polyethylene insulated power cable may occur. In order to overcome the effects associated with distortion of the electric field, an outer semiconducting layer of the cable needs stress control design at the cutting position. Up to now, considerable achievements have been made in the technical field of cable termination stress control worldwide, and accessories designed accordingly have been put into market. Stress control within these accessories is accomplished in advance within the factory by professional manufacturers, that is, the accessories are pre-manufactured, and then assembled and fitted onto the cable body at site. An active interface exists between a stress cone and the cable body insulation. There are complications such as micro air gaps, micro water, impurities as well as insulation grease and the like in the active interface which easily result in creeping discharge of the air gaps and space charge accumulation and therefore local distortion of the electric field, thereby finally leading to insulation breakdown and imposing constraints on the safe operation of the cable system.